The Untold Story of Jack Sparrow
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: NASCAR Driver Mark Franklin is a blue blood who has Pirate ancestry running thru his veins. A researcher researching his Pirate history discovers that both he and Johnny Depp are related to each other (13 times removed) and to Jack Sparrow. After Mark has a near death experience, Jack Sparrow enters the picture.
1. Chapter 1

For near two years the taking of the passengers ship had been a staged event a couple of times a year. It had been very easy money. Girls at a private finishing school had lured the tourists on the boat for a pleasure ride. Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew had easily taken over the passenger ship without much resistance. After taking all the jewelry, money and valuables of the tourists, it was decided not to take the ship as their ship was much better. This was all staged but the tourists didn't know this.

The tourists were left on the boat with the Captain (who was a Pirate) who pretended to be terrified. They were even more terrified when the saw the Pirates force the women unto their boat. To the tourists, the young women at the finishing school seemed to be innocent victims of the Pirates lust.

The Jamaica finishing school was a school for young women in the upper class to try to redeem themselves. Nearly all of the woman at the school had caused some type of scandal and had been sent to the school to reform themselves. They came from all over the British Empire.

An elderly couple ran the school and a couple of years ago the husband died. He was very strict with the girls who ranged in age of 18 to 21. Once he died, his wife became so depressed that she could barely function. Because the school was a couple of miles outside of town, no one was aware of what was going on and this had been on for nearly two years. The Pirates more or less ran the school.

A couple of hours later the ship landed in Jamaica and with the exception of one woman, the rest of the women were paired off with the Pirate men as they left the ship.

Hannah Green had arrived at the school nearly two years earlier. She was 16 years old at the time, the youngest at the school. Why she had been sent there, no one really knew except they knew that she had no scandal in her background. This was her first time on the ship and she had turned 18 years old the day before.

She was alone on the ship with Captain Jack Sparrow. She had heard a lot about him from the other girls. many of them who desired him.

Hannah had long black hair with green eyes. She was about 5'6 and was of a thin build. Even she had never been on the ship, she was aware of what was going on as she heard her classmates talk and they had made fun of her due to her lack of experience with men. The Captain came up to her and stroked her face with his fingers.

"I have no interest in you and please stop touching me. I'm not that type of woman."

"Play hard to get, aren't you my dear and by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Hannah Whitman."

"Tell me, dear have your ever kissed a man or been with a man before?"

Jack kissed Hannah on the mouth and grabbed her hand before she could slap him in the face.

"How did you know that I was going to do that. "

"I watched your hands."

"To answer your question, I've never kissed a man nor have I been in bed with a man. I don't intend to be with you, so...

Putting his arms around her, Jack kissed her on the cheek and the then on the mouth. Even though she was trying to deny it, he could tell by her body language that she was enjoying what he was doing to her even though she was resisting her feelings big time. He led her into his bedroom where they continued where they had left off.

For a first timer, Hannah Whitman wasn't that bad. The Captain was the teacher and Hannah was his student who knew what to expect every step of the way. The Captain told her what he liked and wanted and she complied with his wishes. Before they had actually done it, Hannah took a glass of wine but she didn't need it.

The pair were in bed with Jack's arm around Hannah and they were coddling together. Jack smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then started stroking her hair.

"Tell me Hannah, what did you do which was so bad that they sent you to that dreadful finishing school? I know it wasn't for "immoral behavior?"

"Being disobedient to my step-father. When my mother died, he sent me away saying that I was immoral and was sleeping with men at the local tavern. They believed him, so...

"I know that you are probably from one of the colonies. North Carolina, South Carolina?"

"North Carolina, near the city of Charlotte."

Captain Sparrow had given his men two weeks stay on-land. He spent most of his time with Hannah Whitman. He hated to leave as he had fallen deeply in love with her.

Several months later Captain Sparrow had returned and waited offshore for the boat to come. It never did. When he came on store the authorities were waiting for him and his men.. All of them were arrested and thrown in jail. While he was in jail, he was told that someone had reported their activities to the authorities and the school had been closed down. Several of the young women were pregnant including Hannah , three had already given birth and were now being housed in a home for unwed mothers.

Several days later

Captain Sparrow was in court trying to get custody of his children.

"Hannah Whitman has given birth to a son and a daughter. The children will be given away for adoption to a family who is able to care and provide for them."

"I'm their father and they are not going to given to anyone but me. I demand to see them."

"Sorry, Captain Sparrow but you have no say in the matter. In a couple of days they will be adopted."

The thought of never seeing his children again was devastating to Jack. He couldn't sleep but figured out a way to take them, even if he had to do so by force.

He escaped from the jail which had poor security by climbing out a window. He opened the jail doors which allow others to escape.

The old lady was sitting in a chair tied up and blind folded. Captain Sparrow had a gun one hand and a knife in his other hand and threatened to kill her if she screamed or said anything. The old lady could see several armed men around the house. She kept quiet. He left with Hannah holding one baby in each hand.

Most of the men managed to escape with Jack Sparrow on the ship. Some of the men didn't like the fact that Hannah was on the ship and were too thrilled about having babies on board. At the next port, some of them left. One person Captain Sparrow ended up killing because he threatened to kill the babies because they were crying all night. Shortly before arriving on the North Carolina Coast, Hannah became sick with a pneumonia and died. She was buried at sea.

The last time Jack Sparrow saw his children they were almost a year old. They had been given to a childless couple in the Wilmington area who turned him into authorities. He was charged with murdering a man he'd had a fight with at a tavern, the day before. The charge was bogus. He was sentenced to death but managed to escape. He was never seen or heard from again and spent many, many years looking for them. Authorities in North Carolina especially on the coastal region spent several days looking for him. People were looking for him all over North Carolina but he was long gone.

Mark Franklin had claimed that he was a direct descendant of pirate Jack Sparrow but had no proof of it. Some people believed him and others didn't. Johnny Depp was inclined to believe him as they had been friends for many, many years. In a very strange coincidence, it was discovered upon researching Mark's family tree that he and Johnny were cousins 13 times removed through a person named Jack Sparrow in a very strange and weird coincidence, a diary which detailed what happened to Jack Sparrow long lost children. A blood test proved that they were distantly related.

Early July Cape Canaveral Seashore

The group of about 25 NASCAR drivers and their families walked down the deserted beach to watch a loggerhead turtle lay her eggs. Ten years earlier, Mark collapsed in the last 10 laps of the Daytona 500 while he was on the radio with his youngest son David telling him to come in for tires. He was David Chief Crew Chief. He was rushed out to a waiting helicopter which took him to Daytona Beach Regional Medical Center. He was barely alive when he reached the hospital and was in a comma for several days.

The near death experience he had was very strange. Pictures and images of the beginnings of the US and images of the Capitol Building and White Houses and images of American History were shown to him. He was sitting on a chair which was moving around as he saw the images. Then he saw the images of his own life, his mother holding him shortly after he was born, his mother in court, the birth of his children, the three marriages he had along with his racing history (his first race in 1976 when he was 16 years old and his sons win of the Daytona 500 when he was 18 years old) and up to the time that he collapsed.

The strangest image before he came to was a picture of a large family tree with him and Johnny Depp standing side by side. No one was talking but the family tree picture was telling the story. The family tree indicated that they had one common ancestor which was a pirate father who had two children, a son and daughter. The descendents of those from the son lived very privileged lives and the ones who were from the daughter were average people who just got by but mostly struggled to get by until more recent times. A map of the US indicated where the descendents lived over the history of the US.

When he woke up, he saw his mother, his 5 children, his wife Mia, Johnny Depp and someone who was dressed like the character Jack Sparrow. No one saw Jack Sparrow and Johnny denied bringing someone to the room who looked like Jack Sparrow.

"Mark, honey, lay back down. You are stressing out and you don't need to be stressed." said his mother

He had to give smoking something he'd done since he was 14 years old. In his younger partying days, he had drank quit a bit but had cut back considerably.

Doctors told him that he should have died that day but he didn't and nearly all those whose medical conditions were similar to his rarely survived and if they did, they had brain and cognitive damages, something that he didn't have.

Mark Franklin looked the same but wasn't the same. There was something very different about him. Everything was different. He had strange dreams, strange visions and knew when the big wreck or the big one was to occur. He had visions of whom in NASCAR was going to get married, divorced and who would have children in the future. He had dates and years. The past year had been accurate with no errors.

He also had dreams and visits from the founding fathers. Benjamin Franklin had visited him several times and had spent the night at his motor home.

Jack Sparrow had also visited him with dream a couple of times a week. Told him he was going to rescue him from harm.

"Mark, honey are you okay? You are staring out into the ocean."

Coming back into reality, Mark told his mother he was okay.

Sometimes both his mother and wife drove him crazy. They had been too attentive to him since the cardiac arrest at times.

Also on the turtle walk was Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reed. They were also on a turtle walk to protect Mark from people who might try to harm him. Thankfully for him, few people knew about the events that let up to the BAU interviewing and protecting Mark.

The turtle had just laid her eggs and the group was starting to walk back.

The group saw a very large ship which looked like it was another era from a distance just off shore. The moon light shined on the ship. Pirate ship. Fearing that Mark was going to be kidnap by those on the ship, Hotchner and Reed radioed for the ATV and Mark was hustled out of there.

Jack Sparrow was coming to rescue Mark Franklin whom he had been looking for centuries.

By the time Jack got to shore, Mark Franklin and those attending the turtle walk were long gone.

Federal officials saw the ship near shore but when they boarded the ship, there was no one on the ship. They called a tug boat to pull the boat to shore. It suddenly got foggy and then the large vessel disappeared.

It had taken a couple of hours but Jack Sparrow had finally got into the motor home area where the drivers lived. He had to make himself invisible to find Mark Franklin. He was fascinated by what he was seeing as he walked thru the motor home park.

He couldn't believe how fast the horseless carriages were. He never seen anything like it.

Finally he saw Mark Franklin headed towards his motor home. He watched to see where he went in. It wouldn't be long before he would be visiting him


	2. Chapter 2

In the interviews with other NASCAR driver and officials, Mark Franklin was described as not your typical NASCAR driver. Marched to the beat of a different drummer. Few if any who came from blue blood or the founding fathers were race car drivers or had any connection to racing.

"Did you know Hotch about the scandal back in 1960 when Shirley Franklin gave birth to Mark? Apparently there was a court trial relating to custody of Mark."

"I remember my mother telling me about it."

"Shirley Whitman Franklin who had grown up in the Philadelphia area went to North Carolina for the summer in 1959 to participate in a theater workshop. She had family the blue bloods, the Whitmans, in North Carolina. While she was there she met Teddy Jefferson who grew up in Washington DC. By the end of the summer, Shirley was pregnant and Teddy refused to marry her or acknowledge that Mark was his son. He was engaged to be married to a woman whose father was a powerful Senator. Shortly before he was to marry this woman, Teddy was in a car accident and died. His older brother Donald and his wife who also was named Shirley tried to take custody away from Shirley. The only reason they did this was because the wife couldn't have children, Donald had two children from a previous marriage. The trial was shocking and very embarrassing to the Jefferson family mainly because Teddy was only 21 years old and Shirley was nearly 30 years old. "

Hotchner wasn't really listening to Reid as he was stopped in a traffic jam that went for miles.

"Did you know that Mark Franklin was raised in North Carolina. This was to get away from all the press but everyone knew. But did you know that history sort of repeated itself about years later...

"Please, Reid. I know the story about Mark Franklin and Sally Hancock. You don't need to tell me...

Finally, silence, thought Hotchner relieved. Thankfully Reid got the hint. Sometime he didn't and had to be reminded . About a hour later, Hotchner and Reid arrived at the home of Supreme Court Justice Sally Hancock-Franklin-Messler.

They were greeted at the door by Harold Messler. "Sally, they are here."

"Is this about Mark again? What has he done this time?"said Sally as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner and Agent Reid. What has Mark done this time? Or did he run his mouth again."

"That's what gets him into trouble Harold. Still hasn't learned."

Supreme Court Justice Sally Messler was about 5'5 and had jet black hair and blue eyes. She was very beautiful to look at and looked more like a fashion model than a Supreme Court Justice.

"We want you to tell us what you know about Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

A look of amusement and then irritation came over Sally's face.

"I just can't believe this. Sally. Now they are doing an investigation on a person that has been dead for over 200 years. What a waste of taxpayer money."said Harold Messler in disgust as he went upstairs to look at his e-mails.

"Johnny Depp would probably know more about Jack Sparrow than I do as he did research on pirates before he did the movies of the Pirates of the Caribbean. My ex- husband only find about that he and Johnny were distant cousins when a researcher discovered this while doing research on Mark's family tree several years ago.. This was right before the first Pirates of the Caribbean movies came out. Both of us have known Johnny for many years, well actually he's Mark's friend. I first met Johnny in 1981 when the band that he was in was playing an outdoor concert in Tampa. Mark had invited me to the concert. That was the first time I had seen or meet Johnny Depp.

Hotchner remembered that the same Senator Mike Butts someone had gotten footage of the concert and had played it at the Congressional Hearing. The footage showed Johnny playing his guitar. At the time Sally was the Cup Queen and the Senator made an issue of her being with Mark and drinking wine at the concert.

"Do you remember this event Sally?" asked the Senator.

"Vaguely."

"What about this clip."

"My name is Mark Franklin, I'm a race car driver for NASCAR and this is friend, Johnny Depp. Oh yea, and this is my friend Sally Hancock."

"Yes, I remember this, but very vaguely."

"You were the NASCAR cup Queen and you are supposed to be an example to young woman but here you are out drinking and partying with two men who are of questionable moral character. I can tell you that Mark has quite a temper and got very angry when I asked him questions about your relationship. "

"First of all, Senator Butts, I wasn't drinking or partying with both men. I had a glass of wine and according to my contact, I could drink as long as it wasn't excessive and as long as I wasn't working for NASCAR which I wasn't at this event. Mark wasn't my boyfriend a the time, I was a good friend of his and secondly neither are of questionable moral character. That just your opinion of them."

Sally's thought came back to present.

"Thank God, someone put their foot down and said that we weren't going to watch 2 hours of footage of the rock concert which only showed me and Mark in that one clip. The rest of it was footage of the bands at the outdoor concert. Senator Butts made the Judiciary Committee watch the entire film. "

Sally took a glass of water and continued.

After Mark and I divorced, with the exception of the movies (I love watching any movie that Johnny is in ), I've rarely spoken to him (We don't exactly crossed paths). Why are we investigating Jack Sparrow?

"National Security issues that we can't discuss with you."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Okay, but that is all I can tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Daytona Episcopal College was the best pick for Sally Hancock. She was tired of Washington DC and wanted a change. She loved visiting her grandparents in Lakeland during the summer. They were only a couple of blocks away from the college. No one cared that her great-great-great whoever was one of the Signer's of the Declaration of Independence.

"I met Mark Franklin in 1980 during Race Weeks. We told me that he was related to Benjamin Franklin and I told him that I was related to John Hancock. We both laughed but it was the truth. He had a girlfriend at the time so we didn't hanging out (we weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend) in February 1981 a couple of months before I graduated from college. I became one of the Cup Queens (the Queen resigned as she was getting married and you couldn't be married) shortly after graduation, so then I followed the circuit. "

The memories for Sally were bittersweet. Hotchner gave Reid a look when he said he wanted to hear more about her relationship with Mark. The stories had been told about 4 different times, once privately with a group of Senators and Congressmen who were supporting her bit for the Supreme Court, another time with the President's Cabinet, then another time with those of the Judiciary Committee and then to the House and Senate in the confirmation hearings.

They (Congressmen) seemed fascinated with Sally's relationship with Mark Franklin. Their relationship had cooled for a couple of months after she was given the job of Cup Queen (she always had a chaperone with her). NASCAR still was old fashioned and behind the times back in the day.

The chaperone, Miss Tisdale despised Mark Franklin and thought he was bad news. As time went, Miss Tisdale mind which was sharp as a whip declined to the point where it was easy for Mark and Sally to meet each other without anyone knowing about it.

The racing season for 1982 had ended and Sally Hancock's contract had ended with the season. No more sneaking around although the rumor mill was the two were secretly dating or at the very least had a physical attraction to each other. When Mark won the Rockingham Race on Halloween that year, Sally ran out to greet him and without thinking the two hugged each other and Mark kissed her on the mouth. This raised some eyebrows but nothing was really said about it.

When this clip was shown at the Judicial Confirmation hearings in 2010, one Senator made an issue of it.

'I was happy that he won the race." was Sally's response when asked about it.

"You showed favoritism towards him which you as a Cup Queen wasn't supposed to." said another.

"I was happy that he won the race. He was my favorite driver, I wouldn't deny that."

"That I have no doubt Sally Hancock. He was more that just your favorite driver." said Senator Butts.

Sally rolled her eyes. The hearings were recessed for lunch.

It was very difficult for Mark Franklin to watch the Congressional hearings but he forced himself to do so. For three hours, his ex-wife was grilled about their relationship by Congressman Butts.

"What was Mark's reaction when he found out that you were pregnant."

Sally took a long pause before answering the question. Before she could answer, Senator Butts warned her that she was under oath. It wouldn't be truthful if she said that he was overjoyed and hugged and kissed her.

"His reaction was what do you want me to do about it?"

A woman in the audience gasped.

"What do you want me to do about it? Now what kind of reaction is that?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sally didn't answer him.

"He denied paternity, didn't he, Sally? He also said that he wasn't paying any child support and if you tried to sue him for child support, he would take the child away from you. Now that doesn't make a lot of sense from someone denying paternity.

"Yes, he did. "

Although this had happened many many years ago, the pain of what Mark had said to her still hurt. She felt like she was being punched in the stomach when Congressman Butts asked her this question.

"Did you ever consider having an abortion at that point?"

"No, I didn't, not for myself personally."

"What would you advise them of some other woman in a similar circumstance."

"I can't really advise them as each circumstance is different. Mine was very different from someone who is poor and who can't pay their bills or someone who is in an abusive relationship. I wasn't raped when I got pregnant. I had a support system and wouldn't have to relay on the government for help."

Mark hadn't mentioned to his ex-wife several of the Congressmen had paid him a visit at the track after practice in the garage area the day before but she already knew about it. They followed him to his trailer. He took a shower and made them wait over 2 hours before coming out into the living room area. After taking shower, Mark got on the phone and chatted for over an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Sparrow had made an appearance while Mark was in the shower.

"I'm a distant relative of Mark and Johnny Depp (several times removed, can't remember). I have been looking for both of them for a long time but I found Mark first. I met him when he almost died. Mark had a near death experience and I tapped into it."

The Senators and Congressman looked at each like Jack was nuts.

"I came to protect Mark from people who are trying to harm him. Can you tell me who are the two men who seem to be watching Mark all the time? Can you tell me about that?"

Spencer Reid was in one of the bedrooms near the living room. He could see all the parties in the living room from the camera in the bedroom. He had turned the sound down, so they would not know that they were being recorded.

"I've learned a lot about modern society...

Finally Mark Franklin came out of his bedroom. He could tell that the Senators and Congressmen were very very annoyed with him for making them wait. Jack Sparrow had really gotten on their nerves which he seem to delight in. Mark hoped that they would leave but they were determined to talk to him.

They had asked him similar questions to those asked by his wife. His reaction to them was first shock and then anger and he didn't hide his anger over the questions. After asking him questions which he consider way too personal, he asked them to leave. When they continued, Jack Sparrow opened the motor home door and angrily told them to leave. As they left, Jack Sparrow stood outside the door looking at them in a threatening and menacing manner. He pulled out his sword and threatened to use it on them if they didn't leave. He took out an antique gun and waved it around. The two men went running when they saw the gun.

"Why in the hell did you do that? " said Mark who was concerned and angry at the same time.

"They were threatening you and I was defending you. I came here to protect you. You are being targeted."

"Why are you upset with me?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe...

Mark sat down.

"You are probably going to be arrested and go to jail."

"Well, I'm been in many jail. I've seen pictures of jails in modern times. Not bad compared to..

From the window, Mark could see a patrol car drive up with several security.

Within 5 minutes, police and security were knocking on the door. They asked to speak with Jack Sparrow. Mark let them into the motor home.

"Are you Jack Sparrow?" said the patrol officer.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Just remember that. I'm a Captain of the Ship. Who are you may I ask?"

"I'm Investigator Devin Brown. I'm head of security at the speedway. Jack Sparrow, did you threatened the Senator and Congressman with your sword and wave your gun around."

"Yes, I did. I certainly did, they were harassing Mark and I defended him. I didn't like the tone of voice that they had with him. He's being followed and harassed by...

"Okay, Mr. Sparrow, I'm arresting you...

"I"m not Mr. Sparrow. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't disrespect me or else...

The look on Mark's face made him stop...

"Come on, Captain Sparrow, You are going to jail. Hand over your sword. "

"No, I will not and what are you going to do about it I'm not going to be defenseless?" said the Captain in a defiant manner.

"Then give me the sword. I will make sure it isn't taken. Please Jack. Give me the sword." said Mark trying to defuse the situation. When the Captain gave Mark his sword, an antique gun fell out of his pocket. The officer took the gun and Mark gave the officer the sword.

"Do you have a carry conceal permit."

"No, I don't. I don't know what that is. This is my gun."

It took forever for the Investigator to read Captain Jack Sparrow his Miranda rights as he kept challenging their authority. He kept telling the investigators that someone was following Mark and that he was there to protect him.

By the time, Captain Jack Sparrow was brought outside in handcuffs, a large crowd had gathered outside by a fence which had a good view of Mark Franklin's trailer. They cheered when he was being outside. Reporters walked with him as he was being lead to the patrol car.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I can't understand why I'm being arrested. The government officials came into Mark's motor home and threatened him. I stood up for him." said Captain Sparrow when asked by a reporter.

"Did you threatened the Congressman and Senator with your sword and wave a antique gun at them?"

"Yes, I did. They were threatening Mark and Mark is my cousin (23 times removed but he is my flesh and blood). I'm a pirate and anyone threatens us or our family, we protect them."

Mark was told that no bond would be set.

"Don't be upset Mark, I've spent time in jail. At least this jail is nicer than most."

Hotchner and Reid had just witnessed the arrest of a ghost who had taken human form.

Investigator Devin Brown was surprised at how quiet Captain Sparrow had gotten. He looked just to make sure he was still there. He was driven from the Speedway to the Jail. When the investigator opened the door, Captain Sparrow was gone. When he drove up to the jail, the Captain was still in the vehicle.

On the 11:00 news, the main news story in Daytona was about how Captain Sparrow had escaped from the patrol car.

"Oh this has gone from bad to worse... said Mark trying calm down. Then he started to feel dizzy. He yelled out to Hotchner and Reid who came running.

Feeling like he was going to pass out, he pressed the life alert button and passed out on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

His wife called 911. Mark came to in a couple of seconds.

By the time the paramedics arrived, Mark felt better. He was talking with his wife.

"Well, Mr. Franklin, let us check your vitals."

The paramedics checked his vitals.

"Your blood pressure and pulse are normal."

A ECG was taken which was normal.

"What happened?" asked Shirley Franklin, who had just arrived.

"I got dizzy and I passed out. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure, Mark? "

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine and no I don't want to go to the hospital."

A couple of hours later

Mark couldn't sleep and was watching the news in the living room. Thankfully the paramedics didn't force him to go to the hospital. Mia was asleep finally. Hotchner and Reid had also got to sleep.

The TV was on and a National Reporter was interviewing the Senator.

"I'm lucky to have come out of Mark Franklin's trailer alive. That Jack Sparrow is a dangerous menace who needs to be locked up permanently. "

"Tell us Senator Green what exactly happened?" said news report Tia Green.

"Well, me and Congressman Meadows went over to Mark Franklin's trailer to ask him some questions relating to his ex-wife's bid for the Supreme Court. He became angry when I asked him about his brief marriage to Sally and asked both of us to leave. He was shouting at us. We got up to leave and Jack Sparrow threatened both of us with his sword. I didn't say anything at the time but he threatened both of us several times with his sword before Mark Franklin came out to talk to us. Jack Sparrow tried to make it out that he was being funny or joking around but he wasn't. He was angry that we didn't care to listen or hear his Pirates of the Caribbean stories. He also threatened both of us bodily harm. "

"Senator, we are sorry to interrupt but we are getting reports out of Charlotte North Carolina that Jack Sparrow has been located and here is a local reporter taking to him at the Whiskey Bar.

"I'm not Johnny Depp, but I'm distantly related to him (at least 13 times removed). I didn't come back to visit him but I came here to visit Mark Franklin. He needs my help. I'm protecting him against bad people. There are people out there who want to harm him and I'm here to help him."

"Can you tell me Mr. Sparrow what happened? Did you threatened Senator Green and Congressman Meadow?"

"Yes, I did but only once. I never threatened them with a sword prior to Mark asking them to leave. Mark asked them to leave and they were slow about it, so I told them to leave. They looked at me in a threatening manner and I felt threatened so I draw my sword."

"Absolute fabrication, that man if he is really Jack Sparrow threatened me and Congressman Meadow. I would like to know how he got to Charlotte so quickly from Daytona. said the Senator matter of factly.

As the reporter was interviewing Jack Sparrow, several patrol cars drove up to the bar and when they walked into the bar he was gone. The reporter told police that he disappeared in a puff and several other witnesses said the same.

"Hello, Mark." said a voice standing behind him. When Mark turned around, Jack Sparrow disappeared before his eyes.

The police cars came into the driver's motor home area an knocked on Dale Earnhardt Jr. door. They also came to Mark Franklin's motor home area. It was 2 a.m.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew that his ex-wife would become the next Supreme Court Justice and knew it before she did.

Hotchner had to explain to police what was going on.

"Donald going to hit that truck, David. Speed up to avoid getting into the mess."

David questioned his father who said, 'Do as I say. Get around that truck now."

About 15 seconds later and from his rear view mirror David Franklin saw the fiery explosion that followed.

"This is another audio. Mark talking to a NASCAR car official about his concerns about Dale Jr. " said the NASCAR official to Hotchner.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm like Dale Jr. but I warned him if he crashed a second time, he would end up with a bad concussion. I'm concerned about him. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen to me and got very upset with me when I say this to him."

The NASCAR official paused for a moment before continuing.

"Several other drivers and crew chief came to us telling us about Mark predicting the outcome of races, predicting wrecks and when a caution would come out which he was accurate about 95% of the time. One of the driver's wives came to us concerned how Mark knew that she was carrying twins as she and her husband had told no one. We didn't know what to do. We had a private investigator track him and watch him around the track, in the garage and outside the track (we had to be very careful when we did this) and we found nothing. "

Hotchner didn't tell him or the police who were at the motor home that Mark Franklin had come on their radar after a Russian KGB officer told a CIA agent that he had attended several NASCAR events and found it interesting how accurate Mark Franklin was about the race. The officer talked about possibly trying to kidnapping him to see if he knew or could tell the Russian government what to expect from the US government.

It had never been reported that someone tried to kidnap Mark twice. Mark knew about it and was able to escape. He had never told anyone about this until now.

"When he was clinically dead, he tapped into something which I can't explain. "


	7. Chapter 7

For a long time, Mark Franklin had visits with the founding fathers. It happened shortly after he had left the hospital after his near death experience. Sometimes it was in dreams, other times he would be awaken from his sleep. The most frequent visitors were Thomas Jefferson and Benjamin Franklin. Benjamin Franklin loved to talk and talk... The one visitor that he didn't particularly like was John Hancock who didn't like how he had treated ex-wife Sally and had slapped him across the face. Mark had been rudely awaken by what felt like someone slapping him across the face, the first time he had contact with Mr. Hancock who was very angry and upset with him.

His mother listened with fascination before the police came as he told her about these dreams and visits. He hadn't told anyone else but he needed to tell someone before he lost his mind. She believed what he said.

He had told the police about these experiences. Their reaction was that of disbelief and the rolling of the eyes. One of the officer noticed that several bottles of rum were empty.

"Mr. Franklin, were you drinking?"

"No and I don't know who drank those bottles of rum?"

"Mark said Captain Jack Sparrow drank them."

Surprisingly after these encounters, Mark felt rested even though it seems liked these encounters lasted for several hours. At first these encounters were interesting but after a while they were getting to be tiring.

"At first, it was rather interesting but sometimes it's annoying, especially when I want to sleep. I don't know how to tell them to leave. John Hancock has decided to take up residence in the guest room and he's driving me crazy. He hates me, he really does. He's been here on and off for six months and I can't take much more of him. He woke me up in the middle of the night by slapping me in the face.

His mother and the police couldn't hear John Hancock laughing but Mark could. She didn't totally believe John Hancock was there until she went into the guest room and saw the computer on with a large picture of John Hancock. The computer would only show things relating to John Hancock.

Then the computer went blank and Captain Jack Sparrow showed up on the computer. He told Mark that he would make sure John Hancock never bothered him again.

"I have enough of you John Hancock and I want you to leave. You aren't welcome here. If you don't leave, I will have an exorcism done on you, do you hear me?

Mark was screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs and his mother told him to calm down.

Sparks came out of the computer and within seconds the computer was on fire.

Mark, his mom and the police had to flee the motor home and the fire department was called. The fire department responded immediately but the flames were very bad.

"This is NASCAR news network. Earlier today in the wee hours of the morning, there was a fire in Mark Franklin's motor home which started in one of the guest bedrooms. A computer caught on fire. The motor home was a complete loss. Mark was in the trailer with his mother and both escaped unharmed. Two police officers who were questioning Mark about strange events also escaped unharmed.

Mark realized that it had been a mistake to threaten a ghost who was already angry with him. The angry ghost had left and had left his mark. Thankfully the motor home was on its last legs and he didn't really have anything in it real value.

Mark called Hotchner and told him what had happened but Hotchner already knew as a NASCAR official had called him and told him what had happened as well as the police officers who had tried to interview Mark.

The following evening Mark had a dream indicating that the ghost of John Hancock had left and would not be returning. Captain Jack Sparrow who had put a knife to his throat and had threatened to cut him with the knife if he ever came back.

Right before practice the next day, Mark was escorted into a vehicle and taken to a mental health facility for an evaluation.

The mental health facility was hijacked by a person named Captain Jack Sparrow. The FBI was called.

"Hardly your typical hijacking of a computer. This person isn't demanding any money nor is he or is this extortion." said Spencer Reid.

Reid had talked Hotchner into letting him talk to the person who had hijacked the computer. The hijacker agreed to talk to Reid face to face.

"I'm the ghost of Captain Jack Sparrow and I'm demanding that Mark Franklin be released from the Daytona Beach Mental Health Center. There is nothing wrong with him. I don't want money. I just want him released or I will continue to hold the records of the mental health facility hostage."

The person who Reid saw on the computer looked like Captain Jack Sparrow.

"How do I know that you are the ghost of Captain Jack Sparrow. You look like him but are you really him and secondly how were you able to hijack the computer records as when you were alive, computers didn't exist."

The Captain got up and walked over to a computer. Sitting at the computer was David Greiner who was a computer expert for NASCAR. He had died in a car accident six months ago.

"I found a computer expert, David Greiner who worked for NASCAR before his untimely death. He actually hijacked the computer."

"Mark Franklin isn't mentally ill. He isn't sick. If he didn't have a near death experience, this wouldn't have happened."

It was all Mark Franklin could do not to scream, yell or throw something across the room. He was very angry and was forced to stay in bed. His blood pressure had gone very high as well as his heart rate. He was told he wasn't going anywhere until his blood pressure came down. A doctor came into the room and gave him a shot. That was the last thing he remembered before going off to sleep.

A couple of hours later he was released. Once Captain Sparrow had seen that Mark was released, then the computer system went back to normal.

No one could really explain why Mark Franklin experienced these things. Mark had learned to accept what was happening to him. It was something that he had intended to keep to himself, but too many people knew about his experiences. He decided to write a book about some of his experiences.

It was a best seller.

The end


End file.
